


The Supernatural World is a Messy One

by spectreofstardust



Series: The Month of Markbum (or June for short) [13]
Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Chapter 1 is the cute speed dating setup, Coven Leader Jaebum, M/M, More action in chapter 2, More tags will be added for chapter 2 and the rating will probably go up, Pack Leader Mark, Speed Dating, Stray Kids shall appear in Chapter 2, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Mark, vampire jaebum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectreofstardust/pseuds/spectreofstardust
Summary: Day 13: SupernaturalJaebum is undead, an attractive vampire who would rather learn the story of humans than stalk for a blood source. He figures a good place to start is speed dating since you meet a lot of people in a short amount of time - that is, until he smells the bad scent of dog and meets a werewolf named Mark who lost a bet.





	The Supernatural World is a Messy One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there reader! The prompt was supernatural so clearly that means undead vampire Jaebum should meet very much alive werewolf Mark at a speed dating event, right? They fall for each other really quick, but it just shows that the heart wants what the heart wants (even if it's not beating anymore). I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!

Jaebum curled his long, pale fingers around his necklace and took a deep, unnecessary breath before slipping his hands back in his pockets. It was unlikely, but he wanted to make sure that his hands would be warm enough if anyone touched his hands. Just because he was dead didn’t mean he was going to be rude.

 

There were a bunch of strangers gathered for the speed dating event. Jaebum could feel eyes on him, following his movements. He knew it was because his undead status gave him even better looks to draw his prey towards him. The only thing he could do at this point was hope that none of them were hunters.

 

There were vampires who felt that they were above humans, a species they viewed as their food source and nothing else. The hunters kept these vampires in line and any others they came across as it was their mission to protect the human race. Despite all the other supernatural creatures, they saw vampires as the biggest threat. Jaebum was old, older than most of the vampires with those views even, but didn’t share the view that vampires were above humans.

 

However, like all other vampires, he viewed all other supernatural creatures as below them. For Jaebum, the human world and supernatural world were separate. Some vampires even had other species run errands for them during the day, such as Jinyoung, a member of Jaebum’s coven. Now that BamBam and Yugyeom were growing older, but not wiser which was the cause of Jaebum’s constant headache, they were starting to consider it. Jinyoung was making sure to influence them on every decision as best as he could.

 

Death couldn’t transform his artist soul and no one could stop him from interacting with the humans. He walked among them often to view their everyday lives and agonies rather than hunting for a bite to eat. Before going out, he always made sure to get his fill of blood to keep from tearing humans away from their families, as he had been.

 

The clear sound of a bell prevented him from traveling down memory lane. It was a dark, twisting path that Jaebum didn’t allow himself to go down often. Once he started, it was hard to bring him back.

 

The speed dating began with the director stating the rules of the evening, but Jaebum took the time to set a reminder to buy flowers for his younger sister and visit her in the hospital. He needed to make sure that she was sticking to soft foods since her body couldn’t handle anything that wasn’t soft these days. There was only so much time left....

 

A lady sat down at Jaebum’s table and he slid on a perfect smile. One that showed none of his teeth since he didn’t want to scare or draw anyone in just yet.

 

Person after person sat down at his table. There was a mix of men and women, Koreans and foreigners, accomplished people and people who looked like they came in off the street. Jaebum made sure to get everyone’s life stories as each was a piece that could help him better understand the human condition for his songs, but there weren’t any sparks. Something he was completely fine with since he wasn’t in the mood for romance.

 

As the event carried on, the unmistakable smell of _dog_ grew more pungent. When the director walked by his table to check on him, Jaebum grabbed him by the arm to make him stop long enough to ask his question.

 

“Excuse me, but did anyone bring a dog to this event?”

 

“No sir, dogs, and any other animals for that matter, are banned from all our speed dating events.”

 

Jaebum released his arm and turned back to his current date. A quick glance at his watch told him the event was almost over which he was grateful for. While he was learning a lot, he didn’t feel like he was learning everything he could.

 

His next stop was a park where he could listen in on all the different conversations. Then he would hop on the bus for as long as he could before heading home in order to beat the sun.

 

The bell used to signal a switch sounded while Jaebum was busy imagining how successful he would be at the park and on the bus. He didn’t hear the bell, but the _terrible dog smell_ became even more overpowering. Jaebum didn’t take his eyes off of the boy as soon as he spotted him across the room. A chill ran up his spine in warning of another supernatural creature - the vampires’ biggest adversary at that too. They both stared at each other until the man was sitting down.

 

“What are you doing here, _dog?_ ” Jaebum’s words were harsh, meant to cut down the person across from and force him to submit. He had half a mind to leave since this was the last “date” of the night.

 

Rather than submit, the boy raised his head, brown eyes flashing in the light. “I lost a bet, actually. What about you, _gnat?_ Here to grab a quick bite?”

 

“I will have you know that I don’t eat.... _in public.”_ Jaebum leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. There was no need to defend himself to the dog and yet here he was.

 

The trick was to keep the insults general enough to have this conversation while surrounded by naive humans.

 

“Right...” The boy rolled his eyes. “And I don’t take long walks in the moonlight. You can’t deny nature.”

 

“No, but nurture plays a role too. I’m Jaebum, by the way.” He wished he didn’t know why he was introducing himself, but it was because the werewolf was pushing back rather than sitting there and agreeing with everything he said. Everything inside of him told him to reveal as little about himself as possible. It was a good thing he had never been slave to his instincts.

 

“Mark.” He held out a hand to shake and Jaebum was glad he had kept his hands warm now.

 

“Would you say that you’re an Alpha male?” He leaned closer, a smirk pulling at his red lips. “Nah...I bet you’re an omega, right? All sweet and submissive.” He spoke the question low enough so only they could hear with their supernatural hearing. He knew this man was an alpha by how he had raised his head in a show of dominance to the vampire rather than submitting. The vampire found himself anxiously awaiting the other’s reaction. Would the other get angry or remain just calm as he had been throughout this whole conversation?

 

Jaebum didn’t know much about Werewolves since he had never met one before, but he had heard many tales (or tails of one wished to share a pun) of werewolves having a normal conversation and then exploding into anger out of the blue. If Jaebum was ice, Mark was fire. Their natures were opposite, but that didn’t mean their personalities were. Despite everything that tried to pull them apart, they could still work.

 

Mark’s lips pulled back into a smirk of his own. “You would like that wouldn’t you? But I think you’d like an Alpha telling you what to do more.”

 

“Are you saying you’re an alpha?”

 

“Pack Alpha, sweetie.”

 

Jaebum could see that Mark was just as interested as him by the way he was leaning forward, eyes trained on him. It wasn’t anything that Jaebum wasn’t doing either.

 

For all the time he had spent trying to unravel and understand the human condition, he hadn’t spent much time with other supernatural creatures. Jaebum wondered if Mark was the same or if he spent time with other creatures.

 

The bell rang signaling the end of their “date”. The director said a few words to thank everyone for participating before leaving the stage. He was surprisingly the first one out the door. Everyone else stayed behind to talk to the date that had been their favorite.

 

Mark stood up and pulled on his coat. “Want to get out of here?”

 

“How about the park?” Jaebum asked as he pulled on his own coat.

 

They made their way to the door quickly, both tapping into their supernatural powers to get out the door quicker. The humans didn’t even notice the two men stepping towards the door a little too quickly or pushing people out of the way a little too easily. Once they were out on the street, Jabum embraced the cold while Mark pulled his jacket closer.

 

“So, Pack Alpha, huh? May I ask how many people are in your pack?”

 

“Eleven, not including myself. It was just the three of us, Jackson, Youngjae, and I, before we took in a pack of nine. They call themselves Stray Kids. They’re a pretty weird group.”

 

“I bet it’s nice to have the numbers though.” Jaebum could relate. He was all alone right after he turned and had to learn everything on his own. It wasn’t until a coven had taken him in that he truly felt safe. After many years of struggles and leadership changes, Jaebum found himself as the leader of their coven.

 

“Yeah, by the way, I’ve been meaning to ask, Jinyoung’s in your coven, right?” Jaebum stopped to turn and stare at him wide eyed, causing Mark to release a light giggle. “I promise I’m not stalking you or gonna eat you or anything like that. Jackson, my right hand man, helps Jinyoung out with his errands and anything else he needs during the day.”

 

“Oh, your Jackson is Jinyoung’s Jackson. You tell him that if he hurts Jinyoung at all, I’m gonna come for him.”

 

“I’ll tell him since he should know, but as Pack Alpha I do also have to let you know that you’ll have to go through me first.”

 

Jaebum let out a dramatic sigh. “Then let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

 

Mark casually slipped a hand into Jaebum’s as they walked around the park.

 

The vampire wasn’t even tempted to listen in on anyone’s conversation but his own. He pushed the wolf against one of the many walls in the park with vegetation growing on it and slowly leaned in. Mark tensed beneath him and his heartbeat sped up; Jaebum didn’t know if it was in fear or something else. He pressed a kiss to the wolf’s jugular rather than his fangs like so many expected from his kind.

 

“You jerk,” Mark muttered under his breath, which was loud enough for Jaebum to hear, as the vampire pulled away. He placed his hands on the collar of Jaebum’s jacket and pulled him closer roughly until their lips met.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was only a matter of time before the two started going on dates. In fact, their first official date was the next day. It was a shorter period of time than anyone expected until Jaebum met Mark’s pack and Jackson for the first time (to which Jinyoung felt betrayed since he expected Mark to protect Jackson from Jaebum). Shortly after that, Mark got to meet BamBam and Yugyeom, who held each other’s hands for the whole meeting and blushed when Mark said they were a cute couple.

 

It turned out that Jaebum did like having an Alpha boyfriend who didn’t take anything from him and ordered him around. Jaebum’s coven was shocked when they first heard Mark yell an order at Jaebum and even more shocked when their leader actually did it.

 

They all became one happy family, living life together. For their supernatural family, that meant helping the others through their shortcomings and protecting them from hunters as best as they could.

 

Everyone was happy, until it all went to hell.

  
  
  


They didn’t know what future they were heading towards as they walked through the park hand in hand and even got on the bus with their hands still connected.

 

“Good night,” Jaebum whispered to Mark outside of the forest where the werewolf brought him, but refused to let him go any farther. Despite not being able to stand the smell, he leaned in and gave Mark a sweet good night kiss. “Yah...did you hold your breath?”

 

“I can’t help it if you smell!” Mark shouted loudly before running into the forest.

 

It would’ve been so easy for Jaebum to chase after him, but he knew they needed boundaries, at least for now. He was lucky enough to have the werewolf’s number after all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahahaha.... Apparently I really love setting stories up for sequels in this series. I don’t know why I do this to myself, but does anyone want one? Maybe one where hunters come and they have to go all Pack Alpha/Coven Leader and care for each other and be strong while the other is weak? I'm also thinking the rating will go up if Mark goes into rut. I promise it’ll be angsty with a lot of fluff! I rambled so much since I’m excited, but I would love to hear what you guys think!! >.<
> 
> Also, does anyone have any Stray Kids ships they would like to see in the next chapter? :D My babies must appear in the next chapter!


End file.
